


Quiet

by Sebastian_the_Mercat



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastian_the_Mercat/pseuds/Sebastian_the_Mercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan's always loud, which makes it hard for Warren and him to make love in public. But that doesn't stop them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations, dearie! I must admit, this was enjoyable to write ^^
> 
> Warnings: Cursing, Sex, Gay sex, very gay sex.
> 
> Pairing: Grahamscott
> 
> Important note: This was written after the release of episode 5, because happiness was needed!

Warren nonchalantly walked into the locker rooms after swimming practice, toweling off his soaking wet hair. It had been hard to focus on swimming, knowing the "treat" that awaited him after...

Warren sped up his walking pace, quickly stopping by his locker to make sure his hair looked alright, before heading for the showers. There were already several people claiming stalls for themselves, but Warren wasn't worried. He confidently strode to the last stall, where he knew he would be.

And sure enough, there he was - Nathan Prescott in his full-naked glory, beads of water running down his pale, smooth skin. Warren licked his lips, eagerly entering the steamy shower. Gently, he settled his hands around Nathan's eyes, whispering seductively in his ear, "Guess who?"

Nathan merely smirked, turning in Warren's hands to face him. His face was already flushed, his skin a light pink color - Warren wasn't sure if it was from the heat of the water or something else entirely...regardless, it looked rather fetching on him.

"I could hardly stay focused today during my laps," Warren smirked, his hot breath ghosting over Nathan's ear lobe, causing him to shudder.

"I noticed," Nathan hissed back, licking his lips.

Warren's hands slowly ran down Nathan's spine, soft but firm, working the tensed-up muscles loose - Nathan was always very high-strung after swim practice. Nathan sighed gently, laying his head on Warren's shoulder as Warren continued to work. Nathan's legs quivered slightly, Warren's fingers turning him into mush. He moaned rather loudly, a jolt of pleasure running down his back right to where it counted.

Warren jerked back, placing a hand firmly over Nathan's mouth. He shushed him playfully. "Quiet...the rest of the swim team will hear."

"Let them," Nathan moaned around Warren's hand. Warren smiled slightly.

"I don't think so. As much as I love these sessions, I don't want to get suspended because I was caught fucking you up against the wall in the pool showers." At Nathan's eye-rolling, he added, "And I don't think you want your father finding out about us in that way either."

Nathan glared at him, plucking Warren's hand from his mouth. "Talking about my father...what a mood-killer, Graham."

Warren rolled his eyes, but wisely stayed silent - he knew bringing up Sean Prescott was a big no-no in their relationship. Whatever...that relationship was.

"Just...try to keep it down, okay?" Warren asked, before suddenly kissing Nathan's neck, sucking slightly.

Nathan whimpered slightly, bucking his hips up against Warren's. His lips still on Nathan's neck, Warren quickly stripped off his swim trunks, letting the blue shorts fall beside the red ones Nathan had discarded.

Warren ran a hand through Nathan's soft wet hair, panting breaths dancing across his cheek as he whispered, "You were so distracting today in those shorts...I sometimes forget how great of an ass you have."

Nathan gasped slightly, as Warren's hands boldly grabbed him, squeezing slightly. Nathan let out a moan, letting his head fall back against the wall of the shower.

Warren's hand pumped him a few times, before it slithered around behind him, dancing over his smooth, surprisingly plump ass. Slowly, gently, Warren worked a finger inside of him.

Nathan moaned breathlessly, squirming. Warren jumped at the sudden noise, quickly holding his free hand over Nathan's mouth. Nathan's blue eyes met his briefly in a glare, however, his eyes soon rolled back in their sockets as Warren gently added another finger.

The blush that was only growing more prevalent on Nathan's face, in addition to the silenced moans against his hand...it was all having its effect on Warren. He felt himself breathing harder, pleasure wracking his frame. He quickly replaced the hand on Nathan's mouth with his own mouth, allowing their moans to mix.

Warren worked his fingers in and out of Nathan as their tongues danced together. However, it was becoming quite obvious that Nathan was nearing his climax, if the high-pitched whimpers and jerking of his hips meant anything.

Releasing Nathan's lips, Warren smirked. "You ready?"

Nathan nodded, his breathing audible. He quietly whispered, "Warren...please...I-I need...you...inside me..."

Warren beamed like the dork he was, quickly turning Nathan around. "Say no more!"

With his hand over Nathan's mouth, stifling the gasping moans, Warren slowly entered him. Nathan squirmed desperately, bucking back against Warren. Warren sighed quietly, the pleasure becoming almost unbearable right form the start. However, he leaned forward, whispering over the sound of the shower water hitting their naked bodies "Patience, young Padawan."

The glare Nathan shot him would have caused him to flinch, if not for the incredible amount of pleasure swimming in those orbs.

Warren moved slowly at first, making sure Nathan was comfortable, before he began moving quicker and quicker. Nathan's moans became louder and louder, as he tossed his head from side to side. His thin legs quivered so much that Warren worried he was going to collapse.

Finally, Nathan gasped, his entire body tensing as he came, making Warren come right after him. They stayed in that position for a while, bathing in the afterglow, until the water began to run cold. They quickly pulled apart, cleaning each other off as quickly and efficiently as possible.

Warren left first, wrapping a towel around his waist as he made his way back to his locker to dress. Nathan waited a bit longer, so it didn't look suspicious.

Warren was fully dressed by the time Nathan wandered out. They couldn't show affection for each other at that time, as there were other people still in the locker room...but Nathan would be lying if he said a slight blush arose to his cheeks when Warren winked at him, walking out of the locker rooms.

Nathan quickly began to dress, as his best friend Hayden walked by...however, Hayden was walking rather strangely, and his cheeks were tinted. Ah...he remembered Nathan got in the stall next to his and Warren's.

"You alright, Hayden?" Nathan asked, trying to keep his voice neutral. However, he couldn't help but to laugh a little when Hayden glared at him.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Ah, so apparently he and Warren weren't quiet enough. Oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I killed off Nathan in the last three fics I wrote so here! HAVE HAPPY SMUT!
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave a review!


End file.
